A Fortunate Event and Again
by Featherain
Summary: Dedicated to deadly-chronicles. One-shot. Rated T for a minute of blood. If you get what I mean. Summary: From 10 counting down to 1. The list that seemed to tick itself in Fran's mind, and the thing that sealed the deal was Chrome's promise breaking. 1. But Fran liked it that way better. This is 2696. NOT 9626. I wrote a mistake inside.


_Featherain... Dedicated to_ deadly-chronicles. _Inspired from 'Learning Emotions' by deadly-chronicles. I can't believe I totally forgot about my small goal to write a 9626 fic. So... this is INCREDIBLY late from when I first told you about writing a 9626 fic._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the characters. The facts here may vary from the canon. _

_Note: I am usually a HUGE fan of B26. I always write B26. This is my first time writing 9626. But I suppose there's a first for everything._

_I hope you read this deadly-chronicles! I know it can't ever match up to your fics, but I did try! Haven't exchanged words for a while, eh? xD._

_Hope you all enjoy, whoever reads this. Please, please, review, review, review!_

* * *

"_Fine, but when this is over, give me a kiss on the cheek, okay Chrome?"_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

10.

The first time they met, it wasn't very romantic nor was it love at first sight. It was as normal as cheese. But they remembered each other since.

"Hey, you there, do you know where the bathroom is? The pineapple pervert has been onto me all day until now so I couldn't go before. He might peek."

"Ah? Are you… a-are you t-t-talking to me?" the girl stuttered, clutching the trident shyly before Fran. Fran stared at her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah," he said blankly, waiting for her answer before he was soon distracted by her hairstyle. "Are you a pineapple fairy too?"

"No!" she blushed, refusing to meet the boy in the eye as she stared down at the ground. "I don't think I am… but… the bathroom's down the hall, on your left."

"Thanks," Fran said, turning around as he gave a quick wave to the shy purple haired girl.

"You're… welcome."

9 (ninety-six).

The second time they met, Fran felt something odd and hated the words the cashier had spoken to them. But the pudding made up for it.

"Ken… Chikusa… Pervy Pineapple –ow!"

"Kufufu…" the tall, blue haired man chuckled. "I thought I told you to never call me that. What are you calling us for?"

"I'm hungry…" Fran whined in a monotonous manner, flapping around as a drowning frog (if frogs could drown). "I'm going to die… then they'll investigate and say that you killed me.

Mukuro winced at the annoyance, his eye twitching.

"My dear Chrome is going grocery shopping right now from the money the Vongola gave us. She just left."

"What? Oh, you mean that purple headed girl with the eye patch?"

"Yes, little one," Mukuro replied, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his calm.

"I'll go with her then!" Fran said, suddenly shooting upright. "I need to make sure she gets pudding."

The door swung closed, echoing throughout the abandoned lot in a flash.

"Chrome!" Fran called. "Eye patch senpai!" he yelled again, finally spotting the girl walking with a wallet in hand, her left arm wrapped around her stomach in slight pain. The girl stopped abruptly at her name being called, turning her head curiously to find the owner of the voice.

"F-Fran?" she whispered softly by the entrance of the sweet shop, her left eye-blinking wide at the sight of the teal haired boy.

"Yeah, that's me," Fran deadpanned, raising his hand slightly to let her know where he was. He quickly sprinted up the to shop, opening the door with as much enthusiasm a boy with a blank face could have. "Let's get some pudding, Chrome."

The girl stifled a small laugh, smiling ever so softly at Fran. "I've never… tasted pudding before," she admitted shyly, piling the pudding cups into her shopping basket, again staring down at the floor.

"What?" Fran asked, looking at her with slight amazement. "You never tasted pudding? Com'n, Chrome, we have to pay for this quickly. Teach you the wonders of chocolate pudding." And without another word, he dragged Chrome to the cashier.

"A brother and sister here?"

Fran didn't reply, he slammed the money stiffly before he dragged Chrome (again) outside, sticking a spoonful of chocolate pudding into the girl's mouth.

She didn't object.

Chrome blinked in surprise, the flavour flooding her mouth. She loved chocolate, all right. Chocolate pudding… The girl fidgeted nervously, wanting another cup.

"Knew you'd like it," Fran said with victory heard in his voice, slipping the same spoon out of Chrome's mouth, as he continued to feed her pudding. "Say '_ah_' now. The pudding master is here," he had stated childishly, an expression on his face that made Chrome laugh.

"_Ah_," she softly said, blushing furiously.

8.

After many encounters afterwards and a strange friendship formed, Fran left to momentarily work with a Varia member. He hated bad timings.

"Bye! Finally, I can be away from this place with the perverted pineapple and company!" Fran chanted, walking out of the huge place with both arms behind his head and a hand waving goodbye to the ones left behind.

Chrome Dokuro stood there, sadly inspecting the ground at a dead fly.

"B-Bye… Fran."

Fran turned around suddenly, causing the Kokuyo gang to blink in a surprised manner at him.

"Bye Chrome."

He walked out.

"Protect yourself from the perverted pineapple! You never know what he might do to you!" Fran had yelled from outside, causing Chrome to give a faint smile and another small blush.

Blushing was always different around him. If that was possible.

7.

Fran knew that he would never have to worry about bleeding to death with Chrome. He knew that long ago.

"Fran!" Chrome greeted, the first one Fran saw when he came back.

"Hi," he replied blankly, a hand out high in front of his face. The illusion around him dropped. Immediately, blood started to bleed finely out of the boy's pale skin, staining his clothes that clung to him with a deep wine red.

Chrome gasped, clashing down to her knees beside him as she clutched his arm, looking around frantically, not knowing what to do. "Did you fail the mission?" she asked, as if it was the only explaination to all of these injuries.

"No. We succeeded. The fake fallen prince and I."

"But… But you're bleeding everywhere!" Chrome finally exclaimed, her voice the loudest Fran ever heard.

"Fake fallen prince likes to stab me."

Chrome proceeded to cock her head in confusion. "That's not nice," she weakly protested hearing Fran's insult to his previous partner.

"He wears a tiara. It's the truth and… we're not the best pair around," Fran explained, before Chrome nodded, ripping the clothes off of Fran.

"Ah! I know I'm hot and all that Chrome-senpai, but this is too sudden," he joked, before Chrome gave him a fierce look that shut him up.

"Your clothes won't do much good for your wounds," she spoke, not making eye contact (again) as she ripped pieces of cloth from her skirt, her shirt, and some from the cleanest parts of Fran's clothes, wrapping them around his wounds, applying pressure to them.

"Feel better?" she relaxed at last, her voice softening in peace, her mood changing.

"Yeah," he replied, a faint smile on his lips.

6. (sixty nine)

Fran had always cursed Mukuro for simple things. This time was different.

Chrome ran out of the lot, using her trident as a cane before she escaped from the Kokuyo gang. The tears streamed down her cheeks, making Fran freeze.

He chased after her.

"Chrome-senpai!" he yelled again, stopping Chrome in her tracks just like their second meeting.

"F-Fran?"

"Are you okay? Did the pineapple attempt to rape you?"

Her response wasn't what Fran was aiming for. She fell down to her knees, bruising them as she started to cry.

"Chrome?" Fran panicked, sitting beside the purple haired girl. "I'm not good with crying girls," he told her bluntly, blinking a few times. The girl broke a small smile.

"I'm sorry Fran…" she whispered. "Tell them I'm sorry for worrying them. But I don't want to be weak anymore! Isn't that how everybody view me as? A weak girl who depends on Mukuro-sama?" she cried, hugging Fran around the neck as she continued to bite her lip in her failure attempt to stop crying.

Fran froze, awkwardly patting her back.

"I don't think you're weak," he finally spoke, breaking the silence (or at least the non talking silence as sobs could still be heard). "You're doing quite fine for a girl with no internal organs. You're strong even compared to those with internal organs."

Chrome hiccupped, blinking at Fran.

"Y-You… You really think so?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shining with happiness. Fran stopped and stared in her eyes.

"You know I never lie, Chrome-senpai."

She smiled. That was all he needed.

"I still have to go, Fran. Mukuro himself thinks I'm not strong enough," she said weakly, walking around from the sitting boy.

"Curse you, you stupid perverted pineapple. Your skull is too thick to see power."

5.

After the Representative Battle started, Fran didn't lie when he thought to himself that he was the happiest seeing Chrome. But yet sad, seeing her fight on the other team. He felt like losing.

"Chrome?" he asked hesitantly, as if thinking this was a dream that had her in it. If so, he would fall asleep again just because.

"F-Fran?"

She spun around to face the boy, her purple hair following and covering some of her left face.

"Chrome-senpai! You're here, I thought you got locked up by the girls obsessed with cake," he joked (again), walking closer to Chrome.

"That's not nice, Fran," she scolded him gently (again).

"They're scary with the cake. Admit it."

She stared shyly at the ground, Fran claiming his victory.

"So… you're fighting too?"

"Yes!" she spoke, fiery determination in her eyes. "Boss is thinking about teaming up with your team though," she said, a sad expression replacing her usual calm features.

"What's wrong?"

"Mukuro will probably think I'm too weak still," she mumbled, focusing on her feet.

"He'll need you. A partner for illusions," Fran suddenly spoke in the spur of the moment.

"Huh?"

"I won't be there."

She never got it until then.

Fran never did believe the Vendince were actually death gods. They were too lame for it. Fran did feel stupid and embarrassed, having to fake a faint after a real faint, but it was worth.

He had opened half an eye just to see Chrome fight with that same determination in her eyes that Fran was jealous for.

4. (death. thankfully almost death)

He had been to an almost near death experience with Chrome Dokuro and the other two idiots. But he didn't like serious moments.

"He broke my katana!" Yamamoto had gasped, staring at the half sword as despair filled his face.

"He destroyed the Sistema C.A.I in an instant… No way…" Gokudera stared in disbelief at their opponent, his eyes wide with shock.

"Ouch!" Chrome exclaimed, clutching her trident in pain.

"I've finally understood what baked apple feels," Fran announced, nudging Chrome slightly as he half lay on the ground. "Terrible."

Chrome stifled a small chuckle in the worst times of battle.

Fran loved that.

"Fran, run away!"

_Yeah right. I'm not leaving Chrome behind._

He dragged Chrome away with him.

3.

"Thanks… Fran."

"No problem, senpai," Fran assured the girl, fighting down a small grin.

"Ah! We have to go help them, Fran!"

Again, Fran hated bad timing.

2. (twenty-six)

Fran wanted to shine.

"Master told me not to overdo it… I'm tired and hungry and weak," he said, suddenly wanting to see that angry look on her face again.

"Fran!" she wailed, glaring at him with the same glare that shut him up.

"I was joking," he responded quickly, giving a look of mock terror. "You're so scary now… Jeez…"

Chrome sighed.

"_Fine, but when this is over, give me a kiss on the cheek, okay Chrome?"_

"Eh?"

He stared at her, not moving a muscle as he waited for her to agree.

"Promise." she mumbled, causing Fran to spring up, standing on his two feet as if no damage was made on him.

He set to work. Fran made a goal to recieve that promise.

1.

Chrome broke the promise, but Fran found it perfectly fine.

"Thanks… it really did turn out all good, Fran," Chrome admitted, smiling at the clouds on the sky.

"Yeah… now you have to give in to your promise. A kiss on the cheek… like a sister to a brother," Fran said quite bitterly at the memory of the cashier. He didn't like to acknowledge the last part of his sentence. But he supposed that he might as well get used to the fact.

"I'm going to break that promise. Sorry, Fran," Chrome said quite confidently.

Before Fran could make sense of that, she leaned in.

Chrome Dokuro kissed Fran on the _lips_.

"I think I like this better," Fran mumbled, numbly touching his own lips.

"Me too," she had said shyly, her whole face scarlet red from blushing (again) for the umpteenth time.

* * *

_Featherain... It's not as good as I had hoped for, but I did try my best!_

_Isn't proofread that well, as when I first proofread this... apparently it didn't save. So yeah. I angrily proofread this the second time. _

_A big thank you for deadly-chronicles for writing those fics that never fail to make me cry! I hope you read this, and I do hope you liked it. _

_For those who did like this, please review! The review thing is already laid out for you beneath this author's note, and it would REALLY make my day if you'd spend just a moment to comment and tell me what you think. Tips would be greatly appreciated too! I never take offense. _

_Ciao._


End file.
